


Keep Your Mouth Shut

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Tailgate tries to dom
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Keep Your Mouth Shut

Cyclonus sure was a pretty sight like this. Kneeling at the edge of the berth, knees on the floor with the top half of his body pressed against the soft padding, a blue blindfold tied over his optics and his arms tied up behind him, left to rest on his back. His panels were popped, the pulsing red biolights flickering intermittently. Tailgate had his collection of toys- ones that were mostly used on Tailgate himself- at the ready, and Cyclonus was curious to see what the minibot was going to do with them.

“Let’s see here…” Tailgate muttered behind him. Cyclonus heard the sound of Tailgate rooting through the toys, looking for something suitable. He pulled something out and the next thing that Cyclonus felt was a servo on his spike. He let out a soft sigh at the touch, leaning his hips away from the berth to give Tailgate more room to do whatever it was he was doing.

Just as Cyclonus was getting used to the gentle stroking, he felt something else. Something being slid down around his spike and sat at the base of it. He recognized it as a spike ring and gave a disappointed huff.

“What? You do this to me all the time,” Tailgate laughed from behind Cyclonus, going back to the toys. He pulled something else out. “Now uh… Aft up!” He said. Something about the cadence, about the little shake he had to his voice, or maybe just the fact that it was Tailgate had Cyclonus giving a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Tailgate huffed. “I said aft up um… You- you glitch!”

And _that_ had Cyclonus fully laughing. His frame shook with his laughs, he had _seen_ talking when he was mad, and this certainly wasn’t it, and it didn’t seem like he was as good at faking it as Cyclonus was for their little scenes. The only thing that shut Cyclonus up was a sudden smack to his aft from the paddle in Tailgate’s hand. Cyclonus grunted, his frame stiffening as a hot blush spread across his cheeks.

“There we go, that’s better.” Tailgate said, pushing the tip of a vibrator against Cyclonus’ valve before sliding it in and turning it on. “Now… Um, I think twenty sounds good, right? Twenty spankings for laughing! And you’re not gonna overload.”

“Whatever you say.” Cyclonus said, amused and with a small smile still on his lips. He knew that Tailgate was trying his damnedest to be sexy and dominating with this, but he wasn’t quite sure it was succeeding. Either way, it had his charge rising and his engine purring inside him.

“C-cut it with the sass! Don’t make me have to put a gag on you.” Tailgate barked, sorting through the toys again, looking for that gag so he could at least _try_ to take this seriously without Cyclonus making snide comments like that. He finally found it, purple and matching Cyclonus’ plating. “I-I’ve got the gag. Now don’t give me a reason to use it.”

Cyclonus let out a chuckle, goading Tailgate.

“That’s it!” And a small white servo was suddenly on Cyclonus’ horn, yanking it back. Another Servo pushed the gag between Cyclonus’ lips, but the jet didn’t quiet the amusement in his field. Even if he couldn’t talk, he was still going to have some fun prodding at Tailgate.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
